Episode 164
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 165|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:27:38 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guest: David Intro: None Closing Song: Duck Tales to the Moon Content Covered: *Conspiracy Theories *Kate to Matt did you watch Star Trek The Next Generation? Notable Facts: *Space Continuity gets elaborated on Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Drew and Tony were kicked out because they weren't ready for I heart Huckabees. **Kate - Almost as cool as Le **Matt - Too soon. *I was outside the airlock during the podcast. I was impaled by a Marlin and I had no health insurance. **Mitch - Marlin Brando. **Matt - Man and marlin shaped spacesuit. Crossbred Marlin and Marlan Brando. **Kate - Marlin Waynes. **Alex - Marlin Waynes and Marlan brando breed a black Marlan Rando. *I'm peeing in space on my feet to test gravity. My dick is floating in space. *I got a smart TV. **David and Matt - Why? *Why is it racist? I'm Chris Tucker. **Matt - Chris Tucker is Kevin Hart it makes sense now. **Alex - Wal-luigi is Chris Tucker. **Kate - I'll go kill myself. **Alex - Jay-Z as Wario. Peach is Obama. Done. **Mitch - I don't want to see a Mario movie with everyone played by Eddie Murphy. **David - I do. **Kate - Everybody except Bob Hoskins. **Matt - Who comes back from the grave. **Kate - This is the most annoying episode. **Alex - I agree so much Star Trek. *Oh god incentives. I never had an incentive on the show. *Did you know the Nazis used a swastika? Look it up! *Ice walls only 150 feet? *Hitler didn't start a war fake. **Matt - The Jews never existed. Fake. **Kate - The holocause isn't real, also if the Jews are in control of everything why would they conspiracy against themselves? *Jet fuel can't start a hitler. *Honest question. Do you worry you get too many erections your dick gets stretch marks? *DAVE! Understand the continuity that my dick exploded in space. *David you hijacked the show like we're guests. Kate *French Canadians and Canadians hate each other. **Matt - It's like Haitians and Africans. (Not even same continent) **Alex - It's like French people, and everyone! *Black, poor, uneducated, they will fall for that shit. *I wouldn't worry for job security for you Mitch. I don't care. *Speaking of blacks, Jay-Z has really big lips. *So it was a contest to see if he would like you. *This sounds like Metal Gear Philosopher Legacy conspiracies. *Alien abductions is one thing. Adding time travel, you have to stop. *I'm not done with my story assfuck. *Sounds like religion tips fedora m' lady. *I can't deal with conspiracies. I already deal with SJW's. If I did that on top of that, my brain would collapse. *In 50 years of Doctor Who gave us 45 explanations of where the moon came from and 3 Atlantises. *Onboard Jew engine, I mean jet. **Alex - Pilots are real, jet planes aren't. *Is this a conspiracy making a conspiracy against conspiracy theorists? This is so stupid I'll say yes because I want to believe. *The actual point of the moon is to grow space tobacco. My favorite Dr. Seuss book is a Ruse by the Jews. *If you need a penis I can hook you up. Matt *Nick Roblick hell of a guy. *My boss said I hated women. **Mitch - Tell your boss I want to open mouth kiss him. **Matt - He did make a women cry. That was pretty great. **Mitch - You me and your boss should have a threesome telling how much we hate Indian women. *I wish I was dead like everybody else. *I read it as Caca Shit Stoner. **Alex - Be thankful caca shit. *The government did it. **Alex - That's true! *The Reptilians are real. Everything happened. Everything. Forever. *Jay Leno is gangraping me. *I'm mad at the Sandy Hook and Boston conspiracy. *People who deny the moon landing, makes me mad. *(Tuskgee Syphillis Experiment) I don't think it happened. Document by who? You ass. **Alex - This contest won't work because Matt won't believe you if you had the evidence. *Family Matters is the most racist show on television. *I have a conspiracy theory. It's not gay if its on the moon. **Kate - I have a conspiracy theory. I don't like any of you. *I wish 2 gay guys could fly to the moon, fuck and be fine. It's only gay on earth. *Gay earthkin construct. *Fuck Tyler Head, he's not real. **Alex - Sounds like Matt to a T. *The secret meeting where we fuck children. Mitch *Remember Gametap? *I wish I was dead. *Will Smith's son's twitter is a ebooks account but he's a real human being and real hero. **Matt - You would respect him if he was born after a white celebrity. *Are you Jewfar? **Alex - David if you shit on Return of Jafar I will kill you. *My contest is 20 questions. David *Have you decided to play America's new favorite game show? **Kate - No. **Alex - I decided not to. *Would you like to play conspiracy or bullshit? **Alex - You mean the same thing or the same thing? *Conspiracy plants were the dominant life form then got dominated by aliens and humans. **Matt - TRUE! *The 2004 Indonesian tsunami was caused by a underwater nuke. **Matt - TRUE! **Alex - That's the theme to the Golden Girls. **Matt - TRUE! *The planes were cover from the laser blasts from space that destroyed the Twin Towers on 9/11. **Mitch - Everyone knows space laser blasts can't melt steel beams. **Matt - You're a complete faggot Mitch. Complete as in 100% you win. *Operation Fast and Furious. **Kate - No! **Alex - Vin Diesel confirmed Mexican. *The WTC was so full of asbestos the cheapest way to get rid of it was the 9/11 attacks. **Matt - TRUE! Truth it actually happened. **Alex - Do you know the point of asbestos? What the fuck **Kate - Jet fuel doesn't burn hot enough to burn asbestos. **Matt - That's my new most hated meme. **Alex - Guys jet fuel can't burn hot enough to lift a jet. **Matt - Are you telling me jet planes aren't real? *I made it up. **Matt - Because the Jews rule everything. *Fluoride cleans your teeth. **Matt - And controls your mind. **Alex - And controls how your teeth think. *Did you know Muslims are Jewish Golems to build up a proxy war to boost the economy? **Matt - Not only I know its real, it's the truth! *Rollercoasters are CIA training vehicles. **Matt - TRUE! *Homosexuality is cover for pedophilia. **Matt - That is completely true! <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 165|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:David